Ever Lasting Fantasy
by Kyuubi-Unleashed
Summary: They destroyed everything I had, And I was cast unto this world. But they helped me, they fought the forces of the Paladins along with me. Would I actually join those who were involved in the death of my mother.
1. Prologue: Birth

**_ Ever Lasting Fantasy_**

_My whole body was numb. It was a freezing cold winter night, and the fires burning around me didn't seem to help the situation. No, not at all. My eyes were closed shut, not wanting to witness the destruction of the place in which I was born and raised. I suddenly felt a pair of hands lift me up off the cold ground and trying to escape along with me. For a spit second only, I opened my eyes. "Mother?" I whispered. She looked down at me-still running of course. "Hush now, little one" I quietly nodded. I felt so safe and secure in her arms, like nothing in the world could harm me-Well that was until I hit the cold icy floor._

_"hand over the child" a voice boomed. I was too afraid to open my eyes at this point. But I knew…it was a Dark Knight. My mother said nothing. "perhaps you did not hear me" the Dk spoke again. "hand. Over . The. Child." And once again I felt my mothers hand scoop me up and she began to run. This time I forced my eyes open. I was going to watch everything. _

_I looked behind us to see a stampede of darkness following behind us. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. The chances of us escaping this were practically zero. As "un noble" as this may sounds, I'm not ready to die. No, not yet. We were almost to the next last gate of the town. Where anyone under the age of 21 was forbidden to exit. We were surrounded by Dk's. At this moment I was almost positive we were going to die. "We're going to give you one more chance. Hand over the Child." My mother took my hand. I really thought she was going to hand me over but instead she threw me to the gate. I stared in awe as the lights from heaven poured down on the gate. Bathing it in Glory._

_I turned behind me. My mother was fighting off the Dk's. "RUN!" she screamed unto me "RUN INTO THE GATE FIND NAO, SHE'LL LEAD YOU UNTO THE WORLD OF ERINN". Tears began to flow from my eyes like a river. " I CAN'T LEAVE YOU COME WITH ME MOTHER!" I pleaded. "GO" she screamed once more. I took once step towards the gate. And turned back once more, only to see my dying by the blade of the lead DK. " NOOOO!" I tried to run back to her, but the force of the gate pulled me in. And before I couldcomprehend everything that had just happened, I fell into a deep, deep sleep._

* * *

_I eyes opened to the sounds of birds Chirping. I picked myself up from the ground. "where am I?" I whispered to no one in particular. All the memories of the previous night had come rushing back to me. I fell to my knees and began to weep. "Why are you crying" a voice called from the heavens. I looked up, Suddenly, a woman appeared before me. She was gorgeous. Her silver hair shined , her black dress blew in the refreshing breeze. "who are you?" I asked. She gave a small giggle, most likely at the dumb founded look that I was sure to have on my face._

_"Me, I'm Nao, guardian of the Soul Stream, and I've been waiting for you Riiko"_

* * *

**Well that was the Prologue for ever Lasting Fantasy a Mabinogi story. I hope you guys like it. Please Review :D**


	2. White Destiny

_**Ever Lasting Fantasy:**_

_**White Destiny**_

"oohhh Riiiikkooooo!"

The voice is high pitched but still pretty masculine, so it really didn't take me that long to figure out who it was. I roll over and check my clock. 12:30 am. A low groan escapes from my throat.

"Kal," I say rolling the thick winter blanket off my head "I'm sure you know what time it is."

He runs a hand through his thick red hair before grinning at me like an idiot. "of course I do, but I figured that this couldn't wait until morning, so…" he spins in a circle "here I am. "

I'm not going to even bother to ask what is so 'important', 9/10 it's probably something completely retarded. I pull the blankets over my head once more, allowing it's warmth to drift me back to sleep.

"I told you that it was much to early to be here, Inose-san." my eyes shoot open instantly, that voice sure as hell wasn't Kal's. It was much more mature. Deeper. Sexier. My goddess, could it be…I throw the whole blanket off me and sit up. My eyes widen in shock as the most perfect being in Erinn stands in my bedroom arguing with Kal.

"Chaolan-san…" his name barely leaves my mouth as a whisper but he hears me. From the corner of his eyes, he stares back at me; His deep blue eyes penetrating my body and search my soul. I can feel a blush running up towards my cheeks. God, I must look dumb just staring like this but I can't help myself. He's so….beautiful.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone, eh?" Kal says, amusement overflowing in his voice. I (finally) rip my gaze away from Choalan and give him my coldest glare. I know I should be more thankful towards him for bringing me back to my senses and trust me, I would've been had his comment not been so stupid.

"oohh, a little defensive now are we Riiko?" I open my mouth (ready to spit out the most awful of curses ) but close it. I know I'm dumb for thinking this, but what would Chaolan think of me if he heard me use such nasty terms. Ughh, what am I thinking? Chaolan doesn't even care for me in the slightest, so what makes me think he'd give two shits if I sware a little? A stab of hurt surges through my chest and I giggle a bit. Looks like I can't accept the truth…

I move quickly toward my bed room door purposely avoiding both Chaolan and Kal's gaze.

"Well, you said that you have something important to tell me. Let's talk about it over some tea."

* * *

"Morrighan??!!" I squeal, almost dropping the boilling hot tea on to Kal's lap.

"Hey watch it!"

I blush. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I never expected that Morrighan would me, personally, a request. I'm not worthy."

I take a seat next to Kal, allowing my hands to rest under my chin. "What could someone like Morrighan, want from me specifically? I mean, there's plenty of other people much more deserving of her attention than me…so…"

"I can't quite understand why you're so surprised. Morrighan-sama did bless you with the powers of a knight of light, it's only natural that she sees something in you, right Itagaki-san?"

For the first time since the morning I look him in the eye, he seems taken back by that but looks at me just with the same amount of intensity. "You know, It makes me a bit jealous of you. Although, I too am blessed with the powers of a Knight of Light, she doesn't pay as much attention to me as she does you."

I open my mouth to disagree but he holds but up hands, signifying that he wasn't finished speaking.

"The day I became a Knight of Light. I felt amazing, the was such a flow of energy, love and justice and I've seen the same when I've watched other's make the transformation but with you…there was so much more to yours. It was absolutely breath taking. It made me think and feel things, which I've never once thought or felt before. It made me want to better myself…to become like you." He takes a sip of the now cooler tea before and then looks back up at me. "So please don't ever think that you aren't deserving of all the love and attention that Morrighan-sama provides."

At a lost for words, I just nod. Chaolan, jealous of me? Wow. Warmth radiates up from my stomach and I can't help but repeat it again in my head. Chaolan…jealous of me. Damn, that feels good to here. Kal coughs, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"If you're done day dreaming, Let's actually tell you what Morrighan wants you to do." I nod and Chaolan begins to speak.

"Recently, all the goddess statues keeping the fomors at bay, were destroyed." My breath hitches in my throat, I already can see where this is going.

"Of course, there are only one group of warriors that can be responsible for this crime." I can feel my face twisting into a scowl. So they're back at it again, eh? I thought I had kicked they're asses long ago. Tsk. They just don't learn.

"I also assume you know what happens if the Statues aren't repaired."

"The fomors will be able to break out in to the towns; terrorizing all it's citizens." My anger grows deeper at my own words. How could they do something to harm the innocent.? I know that they have a vendetta against Morrighan but- it is possible that they want to have the townspeople loose faith in Morrighan and switch over to their side, but I hardly believe that the citizens of Erinn are so fickle. No, no chance in hell would they loose faith so easily.

"Correct. For now, your job is to clear all the dungeons in order for the priest of each town to reassemble the statues with the power they've been blessed with," he breaths "for now."

" You said _for now _twice. Are you thinking that a war will be started with the Dark Knights?"

Chaolan shakes his head. "With the way things are advancing, I _know _there will be another war." he breath out in exhaustion. I can only imagine the toll this is all taking on him, especially with his deeper connections with the Dark Knights. I lay my hand on top on his. He looks back into my eyes. Hurt, anger.

"Don't worry about me. I will carry out my duties as Morrighan's Knight when that date comes around. I know where my priorities lie. You however, "

I nod, already knowing what he wanted to say. Am I wrong for hoping for this war? For wanting to seek revenge of Morgant for what he did all those years ago. Does that make me just as evil and twisted as them?

I shake my head furiously. Hell no. I'm not wrong in anyways. I don't know why they wanted me so badly, Nor do I even care why But, I will not allow them to live on unpunished for what they did. Especially Morgant. I will have my revenge. And although it pains me to think and I'd never dare say this but. When it comes to my vengeance, not even my beloved Goddess' will matters to me.

Despite myself my lips curl back into a grin, baring my rather sharp canines.

"Oh, trust me. I know where my priorities lie as well. Oh , so very well." I sigh

_oh, so very well._

_

* * *

_And that my friends was the first chapter for Ever lasting Fantasy. I have so say, I'm very excited. No one's ever read this story before (as far as I know) and recently I got a review (shout out to you Willowwhip!) that is what inspired me to continue this story. First let me get some things out of the way. No Chaolan is not a real character (once again, as far as I know) and Kallen isn't real either, though he is based off of an ex-friend of mine. I know what some of you must be thinking "why would you include your ex-friend in the story" and for that, I say, when i started the story, he was still my friend, no that I'm posting another chapter several months after the first, I can't just change things to fit my recent friends. So Kallen stays in. Besides, he plays too much of a big role to pass up. As the story goes on the chapters will be longer and I'll inntroduce more of my rule mabinogi friends. wioth their permission of course. I don't want to start a pixelated law suit. Ok, let me e done with my rant. Please review guys, I can't stress that enough. A writer is nothing without their reader(s). OK, until next time. Byes :D

-Kyuubi-Unleashed_  
_


End file.
